The encroachment of human habitation on heretofore rural areas has exacerbated existing problems of pest control. Insect pests are also becoming more prevalent in suburban, urban and rural areas.
Synthetic and often toxic chemical control means have long been used to manage pest movement and populations. However, with increasing public awareness of health issues regarding the impact on humans and the environment exposed to such chemical compounds, much effort has been expended in the identification of more benign and natural control measures.
To this end, legislative steps have been taken to categorize certain natural compounds as safe for use and hence exempt from certain government regulations under the Federal Insecticide, Fungicide, and Rodenticide Act (FIFRA).
Despite the strong incentive to develop natural and safe pesticides and animal repellents, there remains a long-felt need for compositions that are as effective (or more effective) than the chemical toxins currently in use to mitigate the economic and health impact of pests on humans. Likewise, in conjunction with the need for better pesticides, is the need for better pest management systems. Such systems should not only effect proper pest management including pest attraction, repulsion and/or deterrence, they should also be well integrated into the environment. Integration of pest management systems is not simply a matter of aesthetic optimization but of environmental fit, safety and utility. The present invention solves these problems.